How I learned to stop worrying
by Harry Leferts
Summary: And love the Changeling. A few weeks ago, Chrysalis and her brood attacked Ponyville for revenge against Twilight. During the fight, the final spells of the two collide and create a portal that they're sucked into. The Princesses with the help of the others manage to summon them back only to find... that the two are marefriends? How the buck did that happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, not me._

* * *

Watching over the last few preparations for the spell they're about to use, Shinning Armor sighs as he sees a lone tiara in the middle of the runic array that had been constructed in the town square. "Twilight..."

******************* Flashback******************

Bucking a Changeling, Shining Armor grimaces as it's replaced by two more. 'Where are they all coming from... and why here...?' Looking over the town under attack, he snorts while ducking under one that goes flying past, covered in a purple aura. Shocked, he turns to see one of the two princesses. "Princess Luna!"

Galloping up while throwing the attackers in every direction, Luna takes a looks around. "Come Captain, we do not have much time. There can only be one reason why they're here in Ponyville."

Blinking as she starts off, Shining has to strain to keep up as they run through town (though he blinks as one green unicorn is fighting the Changelings alongside one). "What do you mean your Highness?"

Scowling, Luna shakes her head, her magic flinging an unfortunate changeling through a cart. "Who lead to the defeat of Chrysalis? You, Our niece, and..."

Eyes widening as his stomach sinks and his heart stops, one word escapes Shining's mouth before he speeds up. "Twilight..."

A resounding boom echoing through the town tells them where to go. By the time they get there, they find Twilight and Queen Chrysalis locked in magical combat. Laughing as she dodges a spell, Chrysalis grins as the changelings converge. "Now Twilight Sparkle, meet your end!" Around her, energy from the changelings flow into her as her twisted horn glows with a venomous green light. At the same time, the injured and tired Twilight also charges her horn, the two glows powerful enough to cause everyone to look away. "_NOW DIE!_"

Twilight's eyes spring open as she growls in frustration and anger as her eyes glow almost pure white. "_LET'S END THIS!_" As one, they shoot beams of magical might at each other. Both seem about to collide when twist around each other. To the two combatants shock, the two attacks then merge and detonate causing a massive explosion knocking all within sight to the ground, those in the air being thrown out of sight. Groaning, Twilight's head comes up as she hears a snap. A moment later, the dust cloud of the explosions swirls into the center revealing a vortex that begins pulling everything into it. Using her magic, Twilight holds herself in place as on the other side, Chrysalis does the same thing, fear mirrored on both their faces as they struggle. But time seems to slow with what happens next. At the very edge of the Town's Center, a Unicorn Guardspony notices Chrysalis struggling to not get sucked in, and uses his magic to throw a cart at her. Unable to move, it hits her causing her to fly towards the vortex. But a piece of debris also hits Twilight, dazing her but for a moment...

And a moment is all that's needed as she, too, is sucked into the vortex. Her last sight of Equestria being both Luna and Shining Armor rushing towards her as blackness claims her. On Shining and Luna's side, they nearly reach the vortex right as it detonates, sending them flying. Shaking his head, Shining turns to see the vortex gone. "No... No! NO!" Anger rushing through his system, he turns towards the only target: The Unicorn Guard who threw the cart. "YOU!" It takes Luna and the rest of the Mane 6 to pull him off the poor soul...

***************** Flashback End ************************

Shaking his head to clear it, Shining sighs as he feels a hoof lay itself on his shoulder. Turning, he smiles as he sees the gentle expression on his wife's face. "Are you okay Shining?"

Taking a deep breath, he slowly releases it. "Yeah... I just hope that this works." Glancing back at the array, he takes note of his sisters best friends moving towards sections of it set aside near the center and Celestia and Luna move towards their own points midway between the inner and outer parts. "Still..."

Reaching down, Cadence grasps his shoulder. "It's okay Shining. It's going to work and I trust my Aunties when they say they have it down pat." She gestures at the tiara with its star shaped gemstone. "The Element of Magic is still connected to Twilight. And with the locks of hair." Shining notices how the Tiara is holding down several strands. "That we retrieved from her hair brush, which gives us a way to find the right Twilight. Then the other Elements will act as a sort of magical magnet drawing her from wherever she is to here with Auntie Celestia and Auntie Luna as well as us providing the necessary power." She then smiles. "Anyways... our turn to set up." Nodding, Shining takes up his position before looking over the Unicorn guards stationed around the outside of the array, his and Twilight's parents there as well. Seeing the expression on his face, Cadence sighs. "He's not there Shining, the medics haven't released him yet." Seeing the shame in his face as he looks away, she reaches up with a hoof and pulls his head so that she can look him in the eye. "Hon, I would have done far worse if I had been there then what you did. And you already apologized for it."

Shining just shuts his eyes. "Yeah, and the fact that he told me that I didn't need to and that he understood it makes it worse..." He then scowls. "I'm the captain of the Guards dammit! I should have acted better!"

Cadence just sighs as she knows that this will keep eating at him until he lets it go. "Let's... just focus on getting Twilight back, okay?"

Shining sighs. "Yeah, lets get Twilie back..."

Hearing a clearing throat, she gives him one last kiss on the cheek before turning to where Celestia is standing with an amused look. A moment later, the amusement fades as she looks around, everyone there listening. "Now then, as you know we'll be going over this in stages. First the guards as well as Night Light and Twilight Twinkle will channel their magic into the array. Then, Cadence and Shining Armor." She gives the two a nod. "Will create a shield to prevent any energy from escaping to increase the energy we can use. After that, me and Luna will cast the spell as the Elements are activated. If all goes well..."

A sigh escapes her as her voice softens. "If all goes well... Twilight Sparkle will be returned to us." Becoming serious once more, she nods. "Everyone understand?" Seeing as they nod, she turns towards Luna. "Then let's begin." Closing her eyes, the group begins to perform the spell making the array glow brighter and brighter until there's a massive flash. Blinking the spots away from her eyes, Celestia takes a step towards the center. 'Did it work...?' As her vision finally clears, she smiles as she sees Twilight gently sleeping in a sleeping bag causing her to sigh. 'She's okay... and I didn't know she learned how to magic objects out of thin air...'

Her thoughts screech to a halt as a familiar changeling queen pokes her head out of the sleeping bag and yawns before nuzzling Twilight. "Mmm... it's morning love..."

Before they can say anything, Twilight sleepily giggles as she brushes off Chrysalis. "Stop that." She groans as the Changeling begins nipping at her neck. "Ooooohhh. No faaaaiiiirrr Chrissy..."

Chrysalis grins and is about to go on when she feels a sickening feeling sweep over her. 'Hate...?' Now fully awake, she looks around and spots a rather large number of Unicorns, two Pegasus, two Earth Ponies and two Alicorns all looking _very_angry. "Aw... horseapples."

Hearing that, Twilight's eyes pop open and she looks as well before the two scramble from the bag just as the first spell goes flying. The two work together as they protect each other. Dodging a bolt shot from Celestia, Chrysalis groans. "When I said we might have problems when we came out with our relationship-" Blocking a spell from Twilight Twinkle, she continues. "To your folks and friends, this wasn't quite how I imagined it!"

Rolling her eyes as she sends out a mild stunning spell, Twilight exclaims. "Holy Alicorn Batman, I never would have guessed!"

Chrysalis stops for a moment before ducking under Rainbow Dash as said Pegasus tries to tackle her. "How long have you been waiting to use that?"

Twilight looks up for a moment as she yanks a rock in front of her to take a blow before shrugging. "Since Gotham."

Rolling, Chrysalis shoots off a spell. "Which one?"

Grimacing as she shoots off another spell and blocks one at the same time, Twilight grumbles. "Third. It was... the retro one I think?"

Chrysalis nods. "Ah. That one was an odd one. I liked number five myself." She gains a saucy grin. "That was where I swiped that costume from Catgirl and-"

Blushing as her eyes widen, Twilight stumbles. "GAK!" Twilight whips her head around as a spell just misses her head due to her doing so. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE HERE!"

Chrysalis only chuckles and is about to say something when she notices an orange blur. "TWILIGHT, TO THE LEFT!"

Twisting, Twilight blasts the ground causing Applejack to trip and go flying. She's set down though as a green glow surrounds her. Scowling, AJ shouts at her Unicorn fellow Element. "GOSH DARN IT TWI! SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE'S BRAINWASH YA!"

Groaning, Twilight rolls her eyes before shouting back as off on the sidelines, Cadence's own eyes widen. "I'M NOT BEING CONTROLLED APPLEJACK!"

Rainbow Dash lands next to Applejack with a scowl. "Ah, hay. Looks like she _really_got a hold of her."

Beside her, AJ nods. "Aye Rainbow. Ah reckon' that things are gonin' ta get complecated."

Off to the side where Shining had her go when the battle started, Cadence blinks as she rapidly looks over the fight. 'Wait... those spells. Why would Chrysalis have both her and Twilight use weak, disabling ones and...' Her eyes widen as a wagon that had been thrown at Chrysalis gets deflected by a spell originally shot at Twilight, sending the cart heading towards the unknowing Unicorn... only for Chrysalis to jump in front of it and take the hit. At that exact moment she senses something she did not expect from Chrysalis. 'Oh no...' She starts running towards the fight. 'I GOT TO STOP THIS!'

Back at the fight, Twilight's stunned at what happens and that's all that's needed as her friends and Luna dog pile her, Rarity and Luna holding her down with help from their magic. "LET ME GO!"

Wincing at Twilight's struggles and the desperation in her voice, Rarity shakes her head. "I'm sorry darling, but you'll understand that it's for your own good."

Seeing this, Chrysalis struggles to get back up when Celestia knocks her to the ground and holds her there with a hoof on the Changeling Queen's chest. Glaring up at the Alicorn above her, Chrysalis grunts. "Let... me... go!"

For her part, Celestia just presses harder. "Enough." Glaring at the being below her, Celestia snarls. "I was going to leave you alone after the wedding. But then you had the galls to not only attack my _student_ but to also _brainwash_her..." Narrowing her eyes, she finishes in a cold whisper. "You'll never harm anyone again..."

Watching as the Solar Princess' horn lights up, Chrysalis turns her head to lock eyes with Twilight. '_I am so, so sorry Twilight..._' Keeping her eyes on Twilight's she doesn't notice a blue glow surround a shocked Celestia until said Alicorn is thrown off her and a familiar pink one stands in front of her on back legs, forelegs outstretched to protect her as she faces the others. "What..."

Looking over her shoulder, Cadence gives her a smile as Chrysalis descends into a coughing fit. "Easy now, don't strain yourself."

Helping Celestia get back on her feet, Shining looks over at his wife in shock. "Ca... Cadence!? What are you doing!?"

Steeling her nerves, Cadence's horn glows for a moment, helping Twilight throw off the ponies on her before the purple Unicorn rushes over. "Saving someone." Looking over her shoulder at Twilight as she gathers Chrysalis into her embrace, Cadence raises an eyebrow. "She okay?"

It's Chrysalis who answers though. "Ugh... been through worse..." Looking at the Unicorn holding her, Chrysalis smiles. "Hey... Twilight I... need..."

Twilight gives her a shaky smile. "Hey, I don't think that we should be doing that here in front of them."

Chuckling her some groans, Chrysalis shakes her head. "You Perv." Snorting a little she lays her head on Twilight's shoulders. "You know what I mean."

Twilight just nods as she shifts, exposes her neck. Going bright red from the slight moaning behind her, Cadence clears her throat. "Yes, well..." Seeing the stares, she sighs. "Twilight's not being controlled by... her."

Raising an eyebrow, Luna looks behind her. "Really now? And how did you come to this conclusion niece?"

Sighing as she knows she'll get a chance to explain. "First, Chrysalis was _defending_Twilight, which is something she would never do if she didn't care for her a lot. Two, both of them used weak, disabling spells. Three, remember, my talent is love and I can-" She whips her head back and glares. "CAN YOU STOP MAKING THOSE SOUNDS!?"

Twilight grins weakly as Chrysalis sighs in relief. "Er... sorry."

Coughing into her hoof, Cadence nods. "Yes, well... anyways, as I was saying... My talent is love and I can tell true feelings of love, not the fake stuff." She then raises a hoof. "And fourth..." She gestures at Twilight's eyes. "Her eyes are her normal ones. If she was being controlled they would be green."

They all blink and looks at a sheepish Twilight who's rubbing the back of her head. "He he he..."

Fluttershy blushes some as a thought occurs to her. "Do... doesn't that mean that her... and Twilight are... Eep!" Twilight, Cadence, and Chrysalis are all treated to the sight of not only the Royal Guards and the other Bearers of Harmony freezing up, but also Celestia and Luna as the same thought runs through their heads.

'What the buck!?'

* * *

Walking over to the crowded table in the library, Twilight levitates the kettle of tea. As she starts pouring it into the cups and mugs, she raises an eyebrow. "I suppose that you all want an explanation?"

They all nod though aside from Luna and Cadence, they're all glaring at Chrysalis (who's leaning to the side to get a better... view, of Twilight). Clearing her throat to get attention, Celestia glances at her student. "That would be most helpful Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight is about to reply when she's wrapped in a green glow that drops her in front of Chrysalis... who then proceeds to drape herself over the lavender Unicorn before burying her muzzle into Twilight's mane. For her part, Twilight reacts with only an eyeroll before answering the question. "Well... it's a rather long story, but I got a question first." At the nods, she takes a breath. "How long have we been gone for?"

Blinking at the odd question, Shining answers while shooting a cold look at the Changeling queen who replies with sticking out her tongue. "About a week Twiley."

Twilight blinks as she looks up thoughtfully. "A week..." She slowly takes a sip of her tea. "For me it's been a lot longer..."

Before anyone else can speak up, Luna does. "'Dissociative Temporal Distinctions' Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight chuckles. "Well... yes." Holding up a hoof, she tilts it this way and that. "Time for the multiverse is basically a big ball of timey whimy wibbly wobbly stuff. You get it traveling at different speeds depending on where you are."

Ignoring the fact that Twilight is giving Chrysalis a look as said Changeling hums some song, Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Then how long was it for ya'll?"

Looking back, Twilight sighs. "Years."

A moment later she regrets it as her mane streams behind her due to the wind created by the shout from the others. "YEARS!?"

Rubbing her ear alongside her marefriend, Chrysalis scowls. "Yes, years."

Stuttering, Dash holds her forelegs our wide. "Bu... but _years?!_That makes no sense! You don't look any older!"

Shrugging, Twilight sips her tea. "I know." Setting the cup down, she sighs. "I have no clue except maybe it has something to do with being the bearer of the Element of Magic."

Sipping at her own tea, Cadence sets it down. "So... how did..." She gestures at the two. "Thathappen?"

Twilight and Chrysalis share a look before Celestia's student sighs. "It... took a while and a number of worlds. Not to mention that we got off on a pretty rocky start..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, not me_

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Chrysalis sighs. "And that's putting it mildly... Especially when you consider the first world we went to..."

* * *

Shaking her head free of cobwebs, Twilight slowly stands on shaky legs as she looks around. 'Where... am I?' Taking note of the vegetation, she narrows her eyes. 'This is tropical. Am I somewhere in Zebracia?'

Whipping around at a groaning sound, her eyes widen as she notices Chrysalis standing up from where she had landed. For her part, the Changeling Queen looks around for a moment. 'Where...' Noticing Twilight, she snarls. "YOU!" Seeing the lavender Unicorn's eyes widen, Chrysalis feels a moment of satisfaction. "I don't know how you sent me here... but you're not leaving here in one piece!" Concentrating on her magic, Chrysalis feels it well up... only to fizzle out, a few sparks escaping her twisted horn. "What?"

Feeling her confidence coming back, Twilight gives her a smirk. "Seems that I have you at a disadvantage." Charging up her own spell, Twilight casts it, only for the same thing to happen. "Huh?"

Snorting, Chrysalis grins nastily as she shifts her head downwards, one hoof pawing at the dirt. "While using magic would have been quicker, I suppose that beating you physically with my two hooves will be _much_more satisfying."

And with that, she charges towards Twilight. A moment later, Twilight also lowers her head and does the same. As they get closer, Twilight grimaces. 'Got to time this exactly...'

And just as they're about to collide, Twilight flips onto her back and as she slides under Chrysalis, kicks out with both her back hooves, sending the Changeling flying. Shaking her head to clear it, she gets up. 'That little...' Chrysalis turns just in time to meet the full brunt of Twilight as she tackles her, knocking both females to the ground as they descend into a fury of hooves flying out. Chrysalis relying on her many years of experience and instincts and Twilight on what her brother had taught her along with bits and pieces from Dash and Applejack. After a few minutes, Chrysalis manages to pin the Unicorn under her, the Changeling's breaths coming in gasps. "HA!" She doesn't get the chance to say anything else as Twilight managed to grabs a rock and smash it into the side of Chrysalis face, dazing her and causing her to stumble back a few steps. As she does so, one of her back hooves slips as it pokes through the bush, revealing a steep incline right behind it. Still slightly dazed, she turns at a shout to see the very sexy Unicorn charging at her, panting. The fires of passion burning in her gaze as her fury gives her a primal attractiveness that-

* * *

"CHRISSY!"

Back in the library, Chrysalis gives her marefriend a completely innocent look. "What?"

And, of course it completely fails as Twilight blushes, her friends and family all staring with dropped jaws. "YOU KNOW WHAT!"

Chrysalis huffs a little before waving Twilight off. "Hey, I can't help but want to spice it up a little." Giving the purple a large, saucy grin, Chrysalis leans forwards with hooded eyes. "And you are _very_sexy when you're angry. And the makeup is always something to remem-"

Twilight once more interrupts her with a wide eyed look. "STOP THAT!" She then points a shaking hoof at the others who are still trying to process what's going on. "They don't need to know that!"

Her rant is silenced as Chrysalis pulls her close, whispering in the poor, heavily blushing Unicorn's ear. "And not only are you sexy as Hay when you're angry, but you're also cute when you're flustered."

Trying to glare, Twilight's lips can't help but twitch. "You're incorrigable..."

Chrysalis just shrugs, a large grin on her muzzle. "And you know that is one of the things that you love about me."  
Shaking her head to clear it, Pinkie leans forward and lays her chin on her hooves as her eyes sparkle. "So... what happened next?"

Once more, Twilight sighs before tilting her head to the side. "Well..."

* * *

Flying down the incline of the hill, the two continue their scuffle as they bounce off trees and some rocks. Striking out with hooves and horn (and in Twilight's case her teeth), the two ignore everything until they hit a level section of the hill that's less overgrown, Twilight hitting a post as Chrysalis rolls into a ditch. Snorting at her, Twilight nonetheless winces at the aches throughout her body, including the rather large goose egg on her head. Glancing at what she hit, she notices that it's a sign. Mumbling, she reads it. "'Site B'? What's that and where is it?" Dismissing it, she turns as the exhausted Chrysalis climbs out of the ditch. "Look, we're not getting anywhere here. I think-"

Chrysalis just snarls as she takes some steps towards the Unicorn. "You think... that... this IS GOING TO STOP ME!?"

Lowering her head, she prepares to charge, only for a crash to catch their attention. Turning, they're confronted with a large, reptilian creature. It's massive head is like that of a hornless dragon as it stands on two large tree trunk sized legs which end in three toed feet. Twilight notes it's absolutly tiny (in comparison to the body size) arms ending in two fingered hands. But what really catches her and Chrysalis' attention is the mouth full of sharp dagger like teeth, a few the size of her horn. Taking a step back, Chrysalis tries to take to the air, only for her wings to not function. Any other thoughts end as it lowers it's head and gives a roar that reverbrates inside the two's very bones before it charges at them. "RUN!" Since they're right next to the rainforest, they run into the trees, the massive thing crashing through the foliage behind them. Taking a chance, Twilight looks back in time to see it charge a fallen tree, busting through it as if it was made of matchsticks. 'What is that!?'

* * *

"It's a Tyrannosaurus Rex silly!"

Rainbow Dash gives Pinkie a look partway between annoyance (due to the story being interrupted) and exaspiration (due to it being Pinkie) "A what now?"

Pinkie just shakes her head with a grin. "A Tyrannosaurus Rex! Or T-Rex!" Rubbing her chin with her hoof, Pinkie becomes thoughtful. "Though I suppose that you could call it a Sharptooth..."

Rarity is about to say something when Twilight shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. "She's right you know. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. A _dinosaur_."

Now even Celestia is looking at her puzzlement. "I'm... afraid that I do not know what that is Twilight."

Twilight's about to launch off into a explination when Chrysalis breaks out of her shock and points a shaking hoof at Pinkie. "How the Hay did you know that!?"

Twilight just sighs. "It's Pinkie Pie."

Still shaking her head, Chrysalis throws her forelegs open wide in confusion. "I know that you told me about her, but still... _how does she know!?_"

Then Twilight, her friends (outside of Pinkie Pie), Luna, and Celestia look at each other and then back at Chrysalis before saying the same thing at the same time. "It's Pinkie Pie."  
Rolling her eyes, Twilight sighs. "Anyways…"

* * *

Weaving around the undergrowth and trees while leaping over the odd fallen log, Twilight and Chrysalis manage to keep a few meters ahead of their pursuer. Hearing another roar, Twilight glances to the side to see Chrysalis starting to fall back some. "KEEP RUNNING!"

Scowling fiercely, Chrysalis screams back. "I AM RUNNING YOU FOAL!"

Catching a bit of a second wind, Chrysalis starts moving faster as Twilight shakes her head. "WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING! WE CAN'T OUT RUN IT FOREVER!"

Snorting in amusement through her panting, Chrysalis gives the purple Unicorn a sneer. " WHY? ALL I GOT TO DO IS OUTRUN YOU!"

Groaning internally, Twilight scowls. "WE GOT TO WORK TOGETHER TO SURVIVE!"

Chrysalis is about to snarl back when she realizes that the crashings' stopped. Taking the chance, she glances back and sees that whatever the creature was, it's no longer following.. 'It… gave up? IT GAVE UP!' Slowing down, she gives Twilight a superior smirk. "HA!"

Also, slowing, but for another reason, Twilight starts whipping her head one way and then another. 'This is too easy…' Remembering something Fluttershy had told her, Twilight's eyes widen as she rushes towards Chrysalis. "RUN!" Chrysalis is about to say something when Twilight collides with her just as the T-Rex bursts from a nearby tree stand, it's open jaws catching Celestia's student's flanks with a glancing blow. A blow, that sends a flare of fiery pain through Twilight's mind as her and Chrysalis fall down yet another hill. It doesn't take long for the two to reach the bottom, Twilight wincing partially from the pain in her flank, and partially from seeing Chrysalis hit a tree head first. "Ugh." Taking a breath and biting back a yell, Twilight looks back to see the T-Rex roaring. Noticing as it starts heading for part of the hill nearby that's on less of an incline, Twilight starts looking around for a way out.

'Got to get away!' Suddenly she stills as she sees a river nearby and remembering the stubby arms, she sighs in relief. 'There we go, thank Celestia!' Taking a step towards it (hissing as she does so), she hears a groan and looks over at the dazed Chrysalis. 'I can make it by myself, but if I do…' Glancing back to where the T-Rex is making it's way down the hill, she sighs. "Not even she deserves that." Limping over quickly, she manages to get one of Chrysalis' forelegs over her shoulders. "Come on, up and at them."

Shaking her head through her daze, Chrysalis looks at the Unicorn carrying her as they limp as fast as they can to the river. "Why… why are you doing… this…"

Grimacing, Twilight frowns. "Because… it's the… right thing…"

Scowling as her head clears, Chrysalis only mumbles. "I would… have left you… behind…"

Snorting, the Unicorn gains a slight smirk. "Good… thing that… I'm not you…. Isn't it?" They're within forty feet of the river when the T-Rex stalks out of the trees behind them, no longer rushing as it senses that they're exhausted. Seeing this, Twilight's eyes widen alongside Chrysalis' as they hobble faster as the massive creature stalks towards them. 'Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Cadence! If there's anyone out there, please do something! Distract it or something! Anything!'

Feeling Chrysalis freeze up, Twilight turns to her to tell her to hurry only for herself to freeze as a massive creature rises from the river. The first thing to catch her attention is the massive sail like fin on it's back followed by the crocodile-shaped head. This, along with it's massive claws cause her stomach to drop. "That's… wasn't what I meant…"  
Staring at the two large predators cautiously making coming towards them. Noting that Chrysalis is frozen, Twilight starts wracking her brain for a solution. Suddenly remembering something that Fluttershy told her about large predators, she grins before turning to the Changeling beside her. "I've got a plan..."

Being shaken out of her shock, Chrysalis soon has a dropped jaw. "You're insane!" Twilight raises an eyebrow, but doesn't have to say anything as the Rex roars out a challange to the Spinosaurus. "But insane is good."

Seeing the large predator emerging from the river, the Rex is torn between leaving the small prey things to the other and trying to drive the Spinosaurus off. Growling softly, it snarls and stomps it's feet... only for something to hit it in the face. Shaking it off, something else hits it in the eye causing a swift bolt of pain. Blinking it off, it roars in rage as it sees the two little things throwing things (sticks and stones) at it while making loud noises. Unknown to it, they're also throwing items at the Spinosaurus.

Throwing another stick, and getting a roar as it hits the creature that's been chasing them in the eye, Twilight feels a momentary of primal satisfaction before screaming at it. "COME ON YOU MORONIC BEAST! YOUR MOTHER WAS A CHICKEN AND YOUR FATHER A SALAMANDER!"

Picking up a rock and throwing it with all her strength, Chrysalis watches as it bounces of the Spinosaurus' snout, causing it to jerk back before adding her own shouts as she picks up a stick. "COME ON YOU... STUPID... LIZARD THING!"

Blinking just as she's about to throw a nut of some kind, Twilight turns with a icredulous look. "'Stupid lizard thing'? Really?"

Chrysalis scowls as she throws a stick. "You didn't give me time to come up with anything better you know!" She stops as she hears a roar. "I... think we have their attention."

Twilight glances back to where the T-Rex is about to charge. "Yeah... I think so too." Seeing the two carnivores charging, she holds up a hoof. "Wait for it..." They get closer. "Wait for it..." And just as they're nearly on them, Twilight drops her hoof. "NOW!" Each of them jump in a different direction to the side, causing the two dinosaurs to nearly collide. Rolling, she looks back as the two giants begin fighting. 'Thanks Fluttershy...' Hearing a yell from where the two predators are moving, she groans. "I don't believe this..."

Dodging the legs coming down, Chrysalis is wide eyed as her heart beats in pure terror from the near misses. 'Not like this... please not like this...'

A moment later, she finds herself in the air as a purple blur slams into her. Curling up into a ball as the clawed feet slam into the ground around her, Twilight rolls out of the way. 'Why...' Coming to a stop, her eyes freeze open as two of the feet smash into the ground mere inches from her head before she dragged to her hooves by Chrysalis and runs. Once more grabbing Chrysalis, she starts pulling her along. "COME ON!"

Seeing where they're going, Chrysalis whips her head around as she shakes off her terror. "Are you nuts! One of them can swim!"

Hearing a roar of pain, Twilight looks back in time to see the Spinosaurus swipe at the Tyrannosaur's head, only for the T-Rex to grab the arm in it's jaws and start trying to tear it off. Wincing, Twilight gives Chrysalis a weak grin. "Somehow... I don't think it's going to be that big of a problem..." Reaching the stream, they breath a sigh of relief when another screech draws their attention back to the fight and Twilight begins paling as she gulps, trying to keep what's left in her stomach down as the two monsters pull away from their fight. Bleeding heavily and covered in gashes from each others claws and teeth. "Oh... Celestia..."

Snarling, the Spinosaurus suddenly lunges at the T-Rex with all the speed of a striking snake. Thanks to the dodging, the Rex manages to only get bit on the lower back. Roaring in parts defiance, pain, and rage, the massive head swings around and slams into the finned predator's ribs. Jarred from the hit, the Spinosaur let's go and gives the Tyrannosaur an opening it takes, as it's teeth rip into the back of the super-predator's leg. The two once more pull apart with the Spinosaurus stumbling as it's leg barely holds it up. But sensing weakness, the T-Rex lunges and sinks it's teeth into the other predator's throat. Struggling, the Spinosaurus manages to slash the Rex across the face. But it's efforts are futile as with a final, wet crunch, it jerks once. Then twice. And finally falls limp. Seeing the wounded Rex drop the now dead predator as it roars in victory, Chrysalis gulps. "I... think that we should get out of here..."

Nodding, Twilight turns and winces as she limps towards the river. "Yeah, that would be a good idea..." After crossing it, they turn back one last time to see the Rex standing on the opposite side, watching them with a burning gaze through it's good eye. After a moment it turns away and walks towards the dead body of it's former foe. A few hours later has Twilight gasping as she wipes away some sweat. "It's so hot..."

Nodding, while flicking her mane out of her eyes as she looks around, Chrysalis nods. "It is." Coming out to a cliff edge, she looks down and grins as she spots some buidlings. "Looks like we might have found some civilization." Hearing nothing, she turns to see Twilight leaning against a tree causing her to blink as she takes a step towards her. "Are you okay...?"

Twilight just nods, her flank sending jolts of white hot pain everytime she moves. "Yeah, I'm..."

She doesn't get to finish as the world seems to turn inside out and her vision goes dark. Chrysalis' eyes widen as she rushes to where Twilight's fallen. Once there, she takes a step back as she sees Twilight's flank, in particular the angry red infected wound there. Looking back at where she knows the buildings are, she grimaces as she looks back at Twilight deep in thought...

* * *

Leaning forwards, Rainbow blinks. "So... what happened next?"

Tapping her chin, Twilight becomes thoughtful before sharing a look with Chrysalis. "I think... lunch."

Celestia blinks. "Lunch?"

Twilight nods as she gets up. "Yes, I'm feeling pretty peckish right now."

And with that she starts heading towards the kitchen with Chrysalis following. Shaking her head, Rarity turns to Fluttershy. "So Fluttershy dear, what did Twilight mean by it was thanks to you she knew what to do?"

Blushing as everyone looks at her, Fluttershy shifts a little. "Um... After the Ursa Minor attack, Twilight came to me asking about large predators..." Taking a breath, Fluttershy continues. "And like I told her, when two large predators meet, the smaller one will usually back down, unless something angers it..."

Coming back into the room with a daisy sandwich in one hoof and a plate of them floating behind her, Twilight once more sits down with the group as she takes a bite. Swallowing, she blinks at the looks before smiling. "Is there a problem?"

Sighing, Rarity gives a shake of her head. "Twilight dear, we're waiting to hear the rest of your story."

Taking another bite, Twilight nods before swallowing and answering. "Ah." Looking at the sandwich in her hoof, she smiles. "You know Spike, you make the best daisy sandwiches other then Mom." Sighing, she shakes her head. "Ah, you never know what you miss until it's gone."

Snorting as she comes up behind her and sits down, Chrysalis shakes her head. "You really got to stop teasing them so much." Burying her muzzle into Twilight's mane, she starts inhaling deeply. "Mmm…"

Taking a sip of tea, Cadence reaches out and takes a sandwich for herself. "I take it she's feeding off your love at the moment Twilie?"

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, Twilight sighs. "Yes, and? She needs it to survive after all.?" Seeing Pinkie looking between her and Chrysalis curiously, Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Yes Pinkie?"

Tapping her chin with her hoof, Pinkie leans forward. "How do you kiss? I mean, she's got fangs." Holding her hooves in front of her, she tilts them downward near her mouth. "Rawr, and all."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight is about to say 'Like any other type of kiss' when she finds her head grabbed by a grinning Chrysalis. "Why… like this!"

Turning Twilight's head a little, she lays one on the surprised Unicorn. A moment later, both their eyes close. Of course, a clearing throat soon distracts them and they pull apart to see a smirking Luna. Breathless, Twilight nods. "Ye-yeah, like that." Hearing strange choking sounds, they look to see Shining Armor, Night Light, and Celestia staring at them with surprised faces. Right at that moment, Shining twitches as his tea cup's handle (held in his hoof) breaks causing it to hit the table and shatter. Sighing, Twilight uses her magic to repair the cup and clean the mess as she ignores the three twitching ponies. "Well… back to the story I suppose…"

* * *

Wincing, Twilight slowly comes to. "Ugh…" Smacking her lips from the dryness and feeling like her mouth is full of cotton, she tries to remember what had happened only to feel a dull ache throughout her body. Hissing, she tries to move her legs before realizing that one of them won't move. At this, her eyes shoot open in panic revealing that she's in a darkened room with the evening sunlight coming in from a small high window. Shaking her head, she turns her head towards the leg that's not moving only for them to widen. Her entire flank is covered in some odd, green substance looking almost like plastic. "What is…"

Hearing a sound, she turns to see Chrysalis come in through a door. A moment later, the tiredness in the Changeling's face changes to surprise and (to Twilight's shock) some relief before it's gone under her mask of indifference. "So you're awake."

Licking her lips with a tongue that feels like it's covered in Sandpaper, Twilight grunts. "What happened… "

Snorting, Chrysalis heads to a nearby container and takes a tin cup before dunking it. Walking over, she slowly raises Twilight's head. "Here, drink this." Seeing Twilight about to gulp, she glares. "Slowly." Nodding, the parched Unicorn starts sipping, the water, while warm, feeling wonderful to her dry throat. "As to what happened, you passed out from fever. Apprently that wound on your flank got infected you silly thing." Noticing Celestia's student look at her flank, she shrugs. "One of the binding secretions us Changelings can create. Had to cover the wound somehow."

Swallowing, Twilight nods. "Um… thanks." Chrysalis just nods as she slowly sets Twilight's head down. Puzzled, Twilight blinks as she yawns. "So… why did you…"

Raising an eyebrow as she heads towards a pile of ferns in the corner much like what Twilight is on top of, she sighs. "You saved my life. And so I had a debt to you to pay." Seeing the Unicorn nod, the Changeling Queen clears her throat. "So, why did you save me?"

As sleep slowly over takes her, Twilight sighs. "Because it was the right thing to do…"

Watching as the pony on the other side of the room slips into a deep, healing sleep, Chrysalis sighs while looking out the window as dusk covers the island. 'The right thing…'

Noon, the next day, Twilight once more stirs to life. "Mmm…" Opening her eyes, she notices that she's once more alone in the warm, humid room. She turns to see a door open and Chrysalis stride in with a bundle of vegetation. "Um… hello?"

Grunting as she nods, Chrysalis drops the bundle near Twilight before walking over and looking at her flank. "Hold still." Twilight watches with wide eyes as Chrysalis opens her mouth and sprays something from her fangs onto the covering of Twilight's wound. A moment later the covering starts to desolve revealing a somewhat healed cut, still slightly inflamed. Checking it, Chrysalis nods. "It's coming along nicely." Once more opening her mouth, the Changeling Queen makes a choking sound before spiting a green substance on the wound, which soon hardens. "There. One last thing to do."

Blinking, Twilight watches as Chrysalis makes her way to look her in the eye. "What are you-"

She suddenly gets cut off as Chrysalis with her fangs extended, sinks them into Twilight's neck . Her prey instincts flaring, Twilight starts struggling as panic over takes her, only for the Changeling biting her to hold her down with surprising strength. Pulling away, Chrysalis licks her fangs in satisfaction. "There."

Pulling away, Twilight holds a hoof against her neck as she tries to get her panic down. "YOU BIT ME!"

Chrysalis simply shrugs, unapologetic. "I simply injected you with a substance to kill disease." Seeing the slightly curious look, she rolls her eyes. "We Changelings can produce many compounds to keep our food source going as long as possible."

At those words, Twilight's mind leaps to (what is to her) the logical conclusion. "I… were you feeding on me!"

Looking around, she tries to find a reflective surface, only to stop at a snarl. "HOW DARE YOU!?" Gulping, she turns to see the enraged face of Chrysalis. "I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THAT IS WHAT YOU ASSUME!?" Shaking, Chrysalis gets to her feet and starts heading for the door. "And here I thought that you might be a different pony, but like all the others you are prejudced!"

Twilight winces as the Changeling leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. Groaning, Twilight starts facehoofing. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Sighing as she lays back, she stays like that for a few minutes before grunting as her hunger betrays her and she grabs some plants that Chrysalis had brought. Chewing on them, she can't help but think that they taste like ashes in her mouth.

Silently staring at the ceiling, Twilight at first doesn't seem to acknowledge the sound of the door opening in the darkness of the night. After a moment, she speaks up though. "I'm… sorry for my reaction earlier, it was uncalled for."

There's a moment of silence before Chrysalis' tired voice answers. "Yes, it was."

Biting back a groan, Twilight facehooves. "Look, it is just… you said that you use it on food sources and I thought…" Sighing again, Twilight turns her head. "I shouldn't have leaped to conclusions like that."

She can almost feel Chrysalis' eyes on her. "I suppose that you're not thinking clearly due to your fever and stress."

Gritting her teeth, Twilight suddenly lets out a explosive sigh. "No, I have no excuse for how I acted."

After a moment, Chrysalis nods before speaking in a quiet voice. "Perhaps you are a little different from other ponies after all."

Nothing else is said as the two settle in for the night. Neither is much said for the next two days until Twilight sighs one morning. "I've been wondering something…"

Replacing her bedding with new ferns, Chrysalis grunts. "Yes."

Licking her lips, Twilight clears her throat. "Why do you hate ponies? I mean… besides what happened in Canterlot and Ponyville I mean."

Chrysalis pauses for a moment in her task before she continues. "You ponies are prejudiced."

Twilight blinks a little at this before raising an eyebrow. "No we're not."

Whipping around, Chrysalis sneers. "Of course you are!" Swallowing her anger, she lets out a long hiss before stalking towards Twilight. "When a Pony sees a Changeling… do you know what they're first response is? Hm?" Seeing Twilight stunned Chrysalis snorts as she turns. "You all scream, run, and hide. And if we're unlucky, we get attacked because of how we look!"

Swallowing, Twilight gives her a slight shrug. "We-well… if you hadn't attacked Canterlot-"

Eyes' glowing in pure rage, Chrysalis turns and gets right into Twilight's face before she can finish. "EVEN BEFORE CANTERLOT THEY DID SO!" Breathing heavily, Chrysalis' voice becomes soft and cold. "Do you know… how many of my people met their ends at the hooves of your Princess's precious guards? Hm?" Not getting an answer, she roars in Twilight's face. "TOO MANY!" Turning away, she starts stalking. "Every time one of my people tried to make peaceful contact, we were run out. Freaks… monsters…" Closing her eyes, Chrysalis starts trembling. "And then my mother, the previous Queen tried to make peace… and was murdered by you ponies!"

* * *

Celestia suddenly straightens in shock as she interrupts the story. "What!?"

Chrysalis looks at her from her position and snorts. "It was your Guards that killed her. She was defenseless, having shown up to a scheduled meeting with the Guard Commander near the wastelands alone to show that we were no real danger… when she was ambushed." Blinking away a few tears, she trembles a little. "The meeting was a trap. She tried to fight her way out, but numbers took her down."

Narrowing her eyes, Celestia gives Chrysalis an even stare. "When was this?"

Giving the Solar Princess an even stare of her own, Chrysalis calming tells her. "Two centuries ago." She then smirks. "We had our revenge though when we wiped that fort from the face of the planet."

Wide eyed for a moment, Celestia soon closes her eyes in grief. "Casius you fool…"

Now Luna gives her sister a questioning gaze. "Who is Casius…?"

Grimacing, Celestia takes a breath before answering. "He was a Guard Commander who got his rank through court politics. He was… arrogant to non-ponies to say the least. If you weren't a pony, he looked down on you as being… less. The only reason he was even a Commander was that back then the Guard was quite political." Closing her eyes, Celestia lays a hoof across them. "Me and several other suspected that he had been using his position to bully those who weren't Ponies. Didn't help matters that those under him were from families allied to his own so we could never gather evidence."

Still gazing steadily, Chrysalis takes a breath. "So why. Why the wastelands where no one could watch him?"

Taking her hoof away from her face, Celestia stares into her tea. "It was after a… diplomatic incident involving the Griffin Thane's daughter. So… I had to get him out of view." Looking up, she sighs at the stony expression Chrysalis is giving her. "I sent him out to the Wastelands along with his command because as far as I, or any Pony knew, there was nothing there but wandering monsters and desolation. Him and his family's powerblock were enraged over it, but could do nothing in this case. A few weeks later I received word that he had found a group of insectile monsters. So… I sent a messenger with orders to leave them be unless they were a threat. But… by the time they arrived the fort had been razed to the ground. We all just assumed that he had angered a dragon or an Ursa."

Chrysalis just narrows her eyes. "And you never thought to check up on what he reported?"

Celestia just snorts. "A week later a swarm of parasprites ravaged the farm land nearby so…"

She then looks at Luna who slowly nods, a disturbed look on her face. "She's not lying Sister…" Looking at the glaring Changeling, she sadly smiles. "I was once the holder of the Element of Honesty. And, while no longer connected to it, I can still sense lies…" She then looks away. "And I can tell that you're not lying."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Celestia opens them and gives the Changeling (currently being softly nuzzled by Twilight) a sad, sympathetic look. "I am so sor-"

She gets cut off as Chrysalis holds up a hoof. "Stop. Stop right there." Letting a breath out through her nose, she slowly shakes her head. "Twilight had convinced me long ago that you had nothing to do with my Mother's death. And…" Taking another breath, Chrysalis sighs. "I see that now she was correct." Looking away, she gives a shuddering breath. "Lets… just put this into the past."

Celestia just nods herself as she stares into her tea…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, not me_

* * *

Uncomfortable as the silence streeched on, Twilight finally sighed. "Well... as you can imagine I didn't take that well..."

Just behind her, Chrysalis snorted. "That's putting it mildly..."

Celestia's own lips twitched somewhat. "Oh, I can imagine..."

* * *

As she glared at the Changeling Queen, Twilight slammed a hoof down onto the concreate floor. "Princess Celestia would _never_ order something like that!"

After she turned, Chrysalis stalked towards her. "She is your Princess! Of course she would because she makes the decisions! Especially for the soldiers!"

Twilight blinked a little at this. 'What?' After she shook her head, Twilight scowled. "Princess Celestia does not! Whoever was the commander there was the one who made the decision, not the Princess!"

Chrysalis then looked away with a sneer. "She is in command, and so she makes all the decisions."

Twilight grimaced as she continued to argue until she noticed that Chrysalis' wings are almost vibrating and she quietened. A moment later, she spoke in a soft, slow voice. "Can I ask you a question." While she glared at her, Chrysalis nodded. "You do realize that us ponies are individuals, right? We are independent of each other."

Chrysalis snorted a little. "While you are somewhat more individualistic and independent then Changelings, the Princess still has final say on most of decisions. Otherwise, you would have chaos. Like any other true society, you obey your leaders without question."

Twilight just shook her head. "But we don't... not always anyways. We have free will."

Chrysalis just rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, this 'Free Will' illusion that Ponies have." She then turned away. "It's all fake. Perhaps you even believe it..." She than looked over her shoulder with a slight glare. "But I do not. Your Princess is still the one making the major decisions in your life. You merely have control over the minor ones."

As she rolled her eyes, Twilight snorted a little. "And yet, for all your talk, I even saw a Changeling defending a Unicorn when you attacked Ponyville."

As she stiffened for a moment, Chrysalis twisted around and gave the lavender Unicorn a full glare. "She was obviously somehow subsumed by Celestia during the time she was cut off from the Hive."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at that last bit before suddenly buries her comeback as something occurred to her. "Cut off from the Hive... like you are?" Upon catching Chrysalis stiffen, she knew that she had hit the bullseye. "You can't feel them... can you."

The Changeling Queen grimaced for a moment before she looked away as she headed to her bed. "Of course I can. All I have to do is think and I can hear them."

She then laid down on her bed and grumbled signifying that this part of the conversation was over. After she laid her own head down, Twilight sighed as sleep would not come, all her resting from the past few days having caught up with her. Having closed her eyes for a moment, she opened them. "Chrysalis, can I ask you something?" Getting a grunt, she rolled her eyes but continued. "I figure that you haven't been feeding on me, so what have you been feeding on?"

Chrysalis was silent for a few moments before she answered. "About a half hour's trot from here there's a nesting ground. These lizard things eat plants unlike the others." She then shrugged, though it's unseen in the darkness. "While animals, they still give off enough love-like emotions to sustain me."

Twilight blinked a little at this before she nodded. "Huh. Interesting." Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. "So why don't you go there at night as well? And how many are there for you to feed off them? And how?"

Chrysalis looked toward the windows and shuddered. "We're in the territory of some kind of predator that comes here at night. Not as big as the other two from the tracks it leaves, but even when I try to find it from the windows, I can't ever see it, even when I can _hear_ it or _smell_ it." Twilight shuddered a little herself. "As for the nesting ground, these creatures are large enough and in enough numbers that the abivient feelings are enough for me to feed off. If an area has enough emotions, I can feed off it. It's simply not as... filling as it would direct from the source." Twilight nodded a little before she continued to make small talk with Chrysalis.

* * *

And so the next few days went, whenever the two were together in the building they simply talk with an argument or two that broke out every so often. Finally, Twilight healed enough to regain some mobility. As she came in at noon as clouds gathered over the horizon, Chrysalis set some fruits on a table as she called out. "Twilight!"

As she hobbled in, Twilight grined. "Hello Chrysalis." Once she spotted the fruits, she licked her lips for a moment before she shook her head. "Right, thanks."

Having raised an eyebrow at the distracted tone, Chrysalis tilted her head to the side. "Something the matter?"

Twilight for her part shook her head before she became serious. "Yes and no. But the main thing is... I don't think that we're on the same planet as Equestria anymore."

_That_ caused Chrysalis to raise her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Twilight nodded and gestured for her to follow her, which Chrysalis did. Soon after, they both stood before a doorway. "I went exploring a little and found this. The door was locked, but I gave it a good buck with my good leg-"

Chrysalis gave her a small glare as she interrupted her. "You shouldn't have done that. Who knows what damage you might have done."

As she rolled her eyes, Twilight just continued. "Anyways, got the door open and found this." Twilight gestured at the dark room. "At first I was going to leave, but then I tried the power switch for the light." She reached up to a light switch and flicked it before the room was bathed in light which revealed a conference room of some sort. At one end (and which caught Chrysalis' attention) was a large map depicting an entire world. "As you can see, even the shapes of the continents are somewhat wrong not to mention..."

Chrysalis gulped a little as she walked up to it. "Not to mention that the names of the countries are different..." As she shook her head, she gazeed across the rest of the room and comes to a stop at one point that had been hidden from the door. "What the hay..."

Beside her, Twilight nodded as she gestured at the skeletal remains of some strange creature. "That was my first reaction. Whatever that it, I think it was what built this place." Walking up, Chrysalis noted the disintigrating clothing on it as well as the fact that one arm was missing. Twilight just kept going on as she shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it except for pictures of monkeys from the far south of Equestria. Or maybe apes." She then snorted and shook her head again. "Or those 'Human' things that Lyra was always going on about-" She got interrupted as with a slight crack, Chrysalis ripped the skull off and began to examine it more closely. Twilight flinched a little at the blantent disrespect. "Uh, I don't think that you should be doing that..."

Rolling her eyes as she gazed into the empty sockets of the skull Chrysalis scoffs. "It's dead. Not like it's going to complain." While she ignored Twilight's protests, she played with the jaw a little. "Still wierd."

While she frowned, Twilight walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a plastic folder. "I also found these." After she opened one, she showed Chrysalis transparent sheets of plastic with various creatures and information on them. "These seem to be some kind of instructional materials."

Once she caught sight of two, Chrysalis couldn't help but widen her eyes. "Those are what chased us!"

As she looked at them, Twilight nodded. "Yeah, 'Tyrannosaurus Rex' and 'Spinosaurus'..." They spent so long looking over the sheets, that eventually night fell without them having noticed it. They only do once they headed back to "Their" room. After Twilight's about to lay down after eating her dinner, she noticed Chrysalis stiffen. "It's back?"

Chrysalis slowly nodded. "Yes. I can hear it stalking nearby." She then notices Twilight get up. "And where are you going?"

Twilight smirked a little before answering. "Going to find me a monster." She slowly headed out through the doorway of their room to one in the front of the building that had several large windows. Standing there as the night breezes caused the trees to shake, she noticed some moving wrongly. She turned to Chrysalis before she pointd to the nearby fusebox. "Since we have power, when I tell you flip every switch in there. We might have some outside lights."

Chrysalis just grined. "And we'll catch it." She then frowned a little. "Won't it attack though?"

Twilight slowly shook her head. "I don't believe so. Hasn't yet and you can be sure it likely knows that we're here." Waiting a moment for Chrysalis to get into position, she nodded as she turned her head away from the window. "Go."

Chrysalis pulled open the fuse box and began flipping one switch after another as the building's lights came one for the first time in years. About five down, she hit success as the floodlights outside came on. What it revealed shocked both Twilight and Chrysalis. Where before there had only been darkness and shadows of trees, is now a highly lighted forest... with a large shape colored the same as the darkened forest was. And, to both's surprise, it slowly faded away until it was no longer visible. "TURN IT OFF NOW!"

Fightened, Chrysalis did so and the shape returned as the rest of the forest was thrown back into shadow. "What is that thing!"

This time, it was the color and pattern of the trees and shurbs when lightened. The two Equestrians continued flipping the lights on and off in order to get a better picture of what it was that they were seeing. In Twilight's mind she starts piecing it together. It had a short, blunt head with two horns above the eyes while having arms that, if anything, looked shorter then the Rex's. And like the Rex, it stood on two piller like legs and was shaped similarly. Finally, a name from the info sheets came to Twilight's mind as her and Chrysalis slowly walked back into their little room, the sound growls coming from the line of trees outside. 'Carnotaurus...'

As she stared at her Unicorn friend, Dash just shook her head. "Whoa. So you mean to tell me that besides those two big… dinosaur things, you had one right outside where you were staying that could turn invisible!?"

While she rolled her eyes, Chrysalis sighed. "It was there only at night."

To Chrysalis' side as she placed a mug of hot chocolate before her marefriend, Twilight nodded. "Besides which, it wasn't invisibility. No magic on the island, remember? And if it was truly invisible, then the light trick we found wouldn't have worked." She shrugged in thought. "I think it was something like a Chameleon."

Having shaken her own head, Applejack had to chuckle. "Well, gosh darn it, ain't tha' the strangest thin'?" She then gave Twilight a proud look before she reached up and tipped the brim of her hat toward her. "Twi, Ah gotta admit. Ah'd have been right scared all alone on that there island."

At the word "Alone" Twilight could feel Chrysalis stiffen a tiny bit before she handed her the hot chocolate, while she answered at the same time. "Well, it was a good thing that I wasn't alone then." Unnoticed by all (outside Celestia and Luna), Twilight and Chrysalis shared a look as their thoughts drifted back to one night awhile after the discovery of who their nightly visitor had been…  
_

Having been startled awake, Chrysalis slowly looked around the still dark room. She blinked in the gloom created by the light from that strange moon which had been streaming in through the high window as she shivered in the warm night air as the dream… no, _nightmare_ she just awoke from came back…

**************** Dream ***********************

_As she trotted through the hive, a filly Chrysalis laughed as she listened to the chorus of wing beats around her as the warm humid air brushed past. While she closed her eyes, she sighed happily as she felt the comforting thoughts and emotions of the other Changelings as they flowed through her mind._

_All of a sudden, all those thoughts were cut off as if there was a wall erected between her and them._

_Gasping as her eyes opened, all Chrysalis could see around her was an empty hive. Where before an innumerable amount of wing beats and various forms of Changeling communication filled the air, now there was only silence outside of the filly's breathing and hoofsteps. After she licked her dry lips, Chrysalis shouted into the emptiness. "He… HELLO!? ANYONE?!" But not even echoes returned her calls. Gulping, she started first walking, which became a trot before it turned into a full blown run. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" As she ran through the hives tunnels, she noticed that they slowly faded into darkness. Soon, she slowed as she stopped to catch her breath only to discover that the tunnels weren't just disappearing as she ran…_

_The darkness itself was slowly swallowing them as she stood there._

_Soon, she was running again as all around her the world was seemingly devoured by the encroaching darkness. Phosphorescent moss blinked out as pitch blackness covered it. After several minutes, the now adult Chrysalis found her back literally to the wall as the shadows left no escape. "Please… no… go away… GO AWAY!" As she tried to scramble up the wall behind her, her eyes widen as she saw the same darkness eat away at it from above. "Please… not like this… I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Now as she was hyperventilating, the Changeling queen gives one last scream before being smothered the encroaching shadows…_

****************** Dream End **********************

As she breathed heavily and laid there covered in perspiration, Chrysalis looked over at the still sleeping Twilight. 'How… was she telling the truth? Do they truly not hear each other like Changelings…? Is that why she doesn't seem affected like I am...?' Only the nights sounds on the outside and silence within her head answered her, once more bring the image of the dream back. '…no… _**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_' A single tear made its way down her cheek as she quaked. "Why can't I hear them…?"

Her head snapped up as another voice made itself known. "Are… you okay?"

Upon seeing the now awake Twilight who regarded her with some worry, Chrysalis furiously wiped at her eyes. "Of course I'm, okay! A bug flew into my eyes."

As she thought back to the lost expression she had seen on the Changeling's face, her mind pieced it and what she had whispered together. A moment later she remembered the argument they had where Chrysalis admitted that her people had communicated telepathically. 'And without magic…'

It suddenly all fitted together in Twilight's mind with a mental click. She sighed as she tried to think about what to do when a voice echoed inside her head. '_Why bother? Just leave her be, it's what she wants after all._'

Twilight just mentally scowled. 'I'm not about to let somepony suffer.'

She could almost hear the sneer in the voice as it spoke once more. '_Why? It's all that she deserves after all. She tried to destroy Shining's and Cadence's wedding. And she tried taking over Equestria!_' The sneer only became more pronounced with its next words. '_Not to mention she tried to kill us… or have you forgotten that!?_'

Twilight's expression hardened as she heard another shuddering breath from Chrysalis. 'Doesn't matter.'

Despite her grimace, she started to get to her feet as the voice continued. '_SHE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING IF IT WAS US!_'

Twilight mentally nodded. 'Maybe you're right about that.' The image of Chrysalis shaking as a tear dripped from her eye flashed through Celestia's student's mind once more. 'But maybe if I show her that not all ponies are like the ones who hurt her… maybe if I show her even a small kindness… maybe she'll change.' As she gave a small mental snort of amusement at the last word, Twilight finished climbing to her feet. 'And trying never hurt anypony.' Slowly she walked over to where Chrysalis was, upon having reached her, Twilight motioned with her head. "Move over."

Chrysalis just looked at her with a glare. "Why?"

Twilight licked her lips and gave a shaky grin. "Because I'm cold and I read that it's a good idea to share body heat for survival purposes." As Chrysalis gave her an incredulous stare, a warm breeze drifted through the room as if it was mocking her. 'Not helping…' As she swallowed, Twilight gave a fake shiver. "Brrr… see? Cold?" Upon seeing Chrysalis about to open her mouth, Twilight cleared her throat while she looked away. "And besides… I saw you shiver as well…"

As she closed her mouth with a snap, Chrysalis blushed some as she, too, looked away. A moment later she shifted some to the side of the mattress of leaves as she cleared her own throat. "Yes, well… as you said, it is pretty chilly after all."

Twilight just nodded with a small smile. "Right." After she laid down beside the Changeling, Twilight's somewhat surprised as Chrysalis pressed right up against her. While she glanced at the Changeling queen (who's face is currently turned away from Twilight as if she was looking at a section of the wall as if it had some great piece of art on it), Twilight felt a slight twitching of her lips as she settled in. "Night."

As she watched as the Unicorn closed her eyes, Chrysalis couldn't help but sigh. "Good night." After she settled in herself, Chrysalis fell into the first nightmare free sleep she's had since they first arrived on the island…


End file.
